MHA: Echo For One
by MRWGiro
Summary: Kunfo Kinamaki is just a normal quirk user who strives to be number 1 with his power but things turn upside down in his new class in UA... with new friends and new rivals.


**Enter: Kunfo Kinamaki**

"HAH, this kid can only make clones! what a joke" the kid and his two friends were laughing

"yeah yeah, very funny now leave.." I looked at them thinking they were gonna leave me alone

the kid pushed me towards the bored in front of the classroom

"listen very clear bastard, if I see you at any school ANY! your done for..." then we left the classroom if his two friends

_"man...why does Mark always treat me like this?"_ I put out a soft sigh and headed out the classroom

while walking I could only date dream about being in UA the best school to start becoming real pro-hero's till someone bumped into me...it was a girl

she had short navy-blue hair and was kind of shorter then me with brown eyes, and I looked at her she was reading a comic book until she looked up and looked at me

"AH, s-s-sorry!" she covered her face with her book

"u-uh its fine don't worry" I'd smile

the girl pulled her comic book down below her eyes

"g-guess I wasn't looking cause of umm...th-AH-" she quickly put the book away in her bag

"you sure your okay?" I was a little concerned

"ah, um yes I just get nervous that's all.." she looked down and went her way

_"what a weird girl..." I thought_

**I walked out of the school and went straight home**

I let out a quick groan "finally.." I flopped on my bed

"2 more months eh? ill start training tomorrow"

but something caught me...that girl I saw with the navy hair waittttt... WAS SHE READING A COMIC BOOK?

well I feel asleep till the next morning after that random comment

**-000-**

I was practicing doing a combo with my clones against my dad who also had the same quirk as me well for my mom she could've only clone mini versions of her

"very good son, just a tiny bit of clones should do the trick."

we both sat on the grass and talked about what school I'm going to apply to

"UA huh, that's a school I went to before...its really good" Dad said

"REALLY? did you pass the exams?"

"just barely from the practical one, i just lucky and got rescue points for saving some people from the scrap that was falling and such"

"hopefully I'll pass" id let out a sigh then we continued training.

I summoned my 5 clones which at the time the only ones I can clone since I was tired, I started up a combo where my two clones run-up against my opponent and grab them me and the other 2 clones grab them throw them up in the air whipping out kicks in the air then they fall, and thats what I did to my father.

"SWEET, I PULLED IT OFF"

my dad was rubbing his head, he was hurt

"n-nice work, ouch.."

"SHIT, sorry!" I helped him up

"no biggie, good thing I wasn't very high in the sky heh"

we went back inside for dinner we had teriyaki chicken with some rice on the bottom

"oh boyy that was a good meal, you sure know how to cook."

"why thank you, your mother taught me before she went to work in America at a restaurant"

"man I do miss mom, I hope she is having fun" I looked around then my phone rumbled it was from my only friend Ayto

_"KUNFO have you been training?" Ayto texted to me which was weird guess he was pumped_

_"hell yeah, I learned this combo which helps with my offense"_

_"SWEET! UA HERE WE COME"_

we both stopped texting each other till we got tired you can tell were really close by chatting everyday like that

**2 months went by and it was exam day**

"AH ITS TIME!" I got up quickly and packed some stuff for the exam

I ran downstairs and got a piece of bread and dipped without saying bye to my dad

I eventually bumped into Ayto, we both were gonna be late so we ran together till we got to the gate

"woah...I-its huge" Ayto said in shock

I nodded in agreement

a few moments after the same girl bump into me reading the same comic book

she then looked up "O-oh I'm sorry!" she covered her face with the book again

I then took the book away from her and told her that reading in the streets is dangerous

"a-ah yes, I wont do the again...sorry" I then gave it back and she went her way she was embarrassed

"a weird girl..."

"you know her?" Ayto asked

"yeah and no"

we both then went to orientation where it all begins.

**HI GIRO HERE!**

**thanks for reading this chapter it took me a day to make and hard to make ideas to make it longer Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
